Claustrophobia
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Claustrophobia. Adalah rasa takut ketika berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak berjendela dan sepi juga gelap. Dan Do Kyungsoo, adalah salah seorang claustrophobia. KaiSoo- Boys Love. Happy Reading.


**Claustrophobia**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**Cast :: Kai – Kyungsoo – And Other**

**Genre :: Romance, Hurt, BoysLove, YAOI**

**.**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: Oneshoot**

**.**

**Summary :: Claustrophobia. Adalah rasa takut ketika berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak berjendela dan sepi juga gelap. Dan Do Kyungsoo, adalah salah seorang claustrophobia.**

**Disclaimer :: Kai itu hanya punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga punyanya Kai, bukan punya Suho ataupun Chanyeol #plakk! *jiwa KaiSoo***

**.**

**Warning :: Typos. Abal. Gaje. NO BASH!**

**.**

**Ahhhh~ muncul lagi deh si aku. Hahaha~**

**Sekarang adalah Claustrophobia. Inspirasinya dari Woohyun Infinite, yang faktanya memang dia claustrophobia (jadi pengen ngeliat beneran Woohyun di kurung di ruangan gelap tak berjendela haha #dzhieng)… Ini versi KaiSoo (dengan editan cerita), soalnya sebelumnya aku udah ngetik fict ini versi WooGyu couplenya (gak di publish, maluuuu) ^^**

**Yap! Selamat menikmati.**

**Enjoy please (^_^)v**

**.**

**.**

**EarthTeleport_**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat terlihat sedang tiduran di sebuah sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu. Sepasang earphone yang tersambung ke MP3 juga terpasang di kedua telinganya. Mulut kecilnya dengan bibir cherry itu sedang bergerak-gerak, menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang ia putar lewat MP3-nya. Namja ini bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan namja dengan kulit tan ini, ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku komiknya. Namja tinggi dan berwajah tampan ini sedang terduduk di lantai dengan menjadikan sofa yang ditiduri Kyungsoo sebagai sandarannya. Wajahnya senyum-senyum. Entah karena komik yang ia baca, atau mungkin suara Kyungsoo yang sangat indah itu. Kalian tau bukan siapa namja ini? Yap. Kim Jongin. Atau Kai. Dancing machine untuk EXO-K.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kai pada Kyungsoo, memecah keheningan. Bukan memecah keheningan sih, kan dari tadi Kyungsoo nyanyi-nyanyi, jadi gak sepi. Kai menutup komiknya dan berbalik ke belakang, untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, yang sebenarnya hanya memakai volume kecil untuk lagu yang diputarnya, ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar kalau barusan Kai memanggilnya. Terlebih, saat ini Kai sudah menatapnya. "Nde, wae, Kai?" Tanyanya sambil melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya tersebut.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada acara, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eum! Hanya kita yang tidak punya jadwal hari ini…" Jawabnya. Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya yang semula tertidur kini menjadi duduk bersila kaki di sofa.

"Mau menemaniku, tidak?" Tanya Kai setengah menawarkan.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. "Kemana?" Keningnya berkerut lucu. Menandakan betapa penasarannya Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Latihan dance di practice room. Mau kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama.

"Oh, ayolah hyung~ jebal…" Kai memohon. Kai berusaha sebisa mungkin memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya, yang menurutnya bisa mengalahkan ke-aegyo-an Bbuing-Bbuing Tao atau Bbuing-Bbuing milik Sehun.

Kyungsoo sesaat terawa, melihat Kai yang bersikap kekanakkan serta mengerluarkan 'aegyo' yang hanya didepannya.

"Hyung, jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha~ nde, mianhae…" Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa, meski sebenarnya ia masih sangat ingin tertawa saat ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Kkamjongnya semakin marah. "Baiklah. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik aku ikut ke practice room saja. Tunggu ya, aku siap-siap dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Kai.

Kai mengangguk senang. "Yes!" Gumamnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kai menunggu di ruang menonton. Kai sudah mandi, ia juga tidak perlu mengganti pakaian, karena pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah cukup rapih. Memakai celana jeans panjang dan t-shirt berwarna abu-abu. Yah, cukup rapih jika hanya sekedar pergi berlatih dance di practice room milik SM Entertainment.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih. Memakai celana jeans pajang dan t-shirt berwarna hijau muda. Juga hoodie berwarna biru tua yang sudah membalut setengah tubuhnya.

"Ini, pakai hoodie-mu." Kyungsoo menyerahkan hoodie berwarna hitam pada Kai. Menyuruh Kai agar memakai hodienya.

"Ok! Gomawo, hyung." Kai mengambil hoodie itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan segera memakainya. "Kajja, kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_At SM Building…_

Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berjalan berdampingan. Tubuh mereka terlihat membungkuk pada setiap orang yang mereka temui selama perjalanan ke practice room, memberi salam. Senyum juga selalu mereka lemparkan kepada siapapun yang mereka temui di sana.

"Ah, kalian. Ada apa datang kesini?" Tanya seorang namja yang sepertinya sudah berumur 40-an. Namja dengan kacamata dan pakaian yang sangat rapih. Kai dan Kyungsoo tau kalau namja ini adalah wakil manager dari sunbae mereka, Super Junior.

"Anniyo. Aku hanya sedang ingin berlatih dance. Apa practice room kosong sekarang?" Kai menjawab dengan senyuman hangat.

"Eum, kurasa ruangan itu kosong. Hari ini tidak ada siapapun yang memakai ruangan itu. Pakai saja." Jawab namja berkacamata itu. "Apa Kyungsoo juga akan berlatih dance?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya menemani Kai. Lagipula hanya kami yang free hari ini, hyung… Sekalian melatih vocal disana, hehe." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Wakil manager Super Junior itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya? Dan… Oiya, Kai. Practice room sedang bermasalah. Pintunya sedikit tidak bisa diatur. Jangan biarkan pintunya tertutup atau jangan menutupnya terlalu keras, itu akan membuat kalian tidak bisa keluar karena kuncinya sedang rusak. Dan yah, kuncinya menjadi otomatis kalau ditutup terlalu kuat." Sebelum namja ini pergi, ia berpesan dulu kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, hyung…"

"Gomawo…" Sambung Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ctrek! Kai menyalakan lampu practice room, dan kini ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca itu terlihat terang. Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir, sementara Kai berdiri di tengah menghadap ke kaca.

"Aku akan memutar lagunya, dan kau menarilah. Aku ingin melihatmu saja…" Seru Kyungsoo. Dan Kai hanya mengangguk sambil menatap pantulan Kyungsoo dari kaca besar di depannya.

Sebuah lagu diputar. Ini adalah lagu dari SHINee, Lucifer.

"Loh? Kok lagu dari SHINee?" Tanya Kai heran. Tapi tubuhnya langsung bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu itu. Sesuai dengan dance aslinya.

"Kau hebat, Kai." Kyungsoo malah asyik melihat Kai yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya.

Lagu berhenti. Nafas Kai tersengal lelah. Keringat juga sudah mengucur di wajahnya. T-shirt yang dipakainya sudah sedikit terlihat basah. "Lagu lain, hyung…" Perintahnya.

Kyungsoo yang memegang kendali atas mp3 itu mengangguk. "Ok!" Dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak-gerak. Dan play! Ini adalah DBSK, Mirotic.

Dan, oh… Kai mengikuti lagu ini dengan sempurna. Lagi-lagi, sesuai dengan dance aslinya.

Lagu berhenti. Dan nafas Kai juga semakin menderu. Ya, dua lagu saja cukup, itu pikir Kyungsoo. Namun untuk Kai, itu tidaklah cukup.

"Lagi, hyung!"

Dengan mata yang bulat itu, Kyungsoo segera mencari lagu lain. Dan, play! Sekarang adalah lagu dari sunbaenya yang lain, Super Junior, It's You.

Tidak ada kekeliruan di setiap dance yang Kai tunjukkan. Semua lagu yang Kyungsoo putar hampir dengan sempurna Kai gerakkan lewat dancenya.

"Hosh hosh hosh…" Kai tidur terlentang di tengah practice room itu. Matanya tertutup. Merasakan butiran keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Juga merasakan wajahnya yang panas karena kelelahan.

"Lelah, Kai?" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai yang berbaring. Kyungsoo menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajah Kai dengan handuk kecil yang tadi sempat dibawanya dari dorm.

Kai masih terdiam dengan mata tertutup. "Tentu, hyung… Hosh…" Jawabnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Atur dulu nafasmu…"

Selama lima menit keadaan hening.

"Hyung, kalau kita berdua terkurung disini bagaimana?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba masih dengan posisinya yang tidur terlentang. Kyungsoo duduk di samping kai.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

Dan Kai hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Loh, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. "Itu menyeramkan, Kai! Terkurung diruangan tak berjendela seperti practice room yang penuh dengan kaca. Gelap. Pengap. Dan ini adalah ruangan kedap suara, seberapa kencang kita berteriak, tetap tidak akan terdengar keluar. Dan sinyal disini begitu jelek, hanya memberi email atau pesan singkat saja susahnya setengah mati. Kau tau kan aku benci sekali hal begitu?" Cerocos Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap mata Kai tajam.

"Kan hyung gak sendirian."

"Apalagi jika terkurung denganmu, aku makin takut Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo ngeri membayangkan apa jadinya dirinya kalau terkurung di sebuah ruangan hanya berdua dengan seorang Kim Jongin. HANYA BERDUA SODARA-SODARA! Bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan jadi 'makanan' Kai dan itu adalah hal terburuk!

Grep! Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, Kai mendekap Kyungsoo. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah. Ia malah masih kaget, terlihat dari mata bulatnya yang membesar itu. Dapat dirasakan nafas Kai yang tersengal berhembus ke pipinya, juga dada Kai yang naik turun, berpacu lebih cepat. Kyungsoo makin ngeri, namun ia bisa merasakan nyaman saat Kai mendekapnya, hangat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk, hyung." Bisiknya.

Mereka akhirnya terdiam.

"Hyung, aku mau ke toilet dulu, sekalian membeli minuman. Hyung tunggu saja disini." Kai melepas dekapannya pada Kyungsoo dan berdiri.

Kyungsoo menengadah menatap Kai yang sudah berdiri. "Apa lama? Kalau lama, lebih baik aku ikut saja." Katanya.

Kai tersenyum lembut. "Aku janji tidak akan lama. Hanya ke toilet untuk cuci muka dan membeli minuman kaleng yang ada di kantin. Otthae?"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disini. Jangan lama…"

Kai berlalu. Kai sengaja tidak menutup pintunya, karena ia tau pintunya memang sedang rusak. Dan ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Kyungsoo-nya kalau pintu itu ia tutup.

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil. Lagu Forever Love milik Tohoshinki atau DBSK mengalun indah dari bibir mungilnya. Matanya tertutup, meresapi lagu yang sedang ia senandungkan. Ugh, Kyungsoo benar-benar terhanyut. Ia mungkin merindukan sunbaenimnya saat masih utuh. (seperti author T_T)

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang. Membuat suara-suara menakutkan terdengar di teliga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti bersenandung, ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak terlalu sepi, karena sebagian orang sedang berlalu lalang di depan.

BUAGH!

Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke belakang. Ketakutannya muncul. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan sangat kencang, mungkin karena angin yang berhembus dari luar practice room, mengingat diluar ruangan ini terdapat beberapa jendela yang cukup besar dan sedang dalam keadaan terbuka.

Kyungsoo berlari kearah pintu. Dengan panik, kyungsoo memegang knop pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Pintu itu terkunci rapat secara otomatis karena mungkin tadi tertutup dengan keras.

Kyungsoo terduduk, ia menatap sekeliling. Tiba-tiba saja, air mata keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia memeluk kakinya sendiri. "Kai~" Gumamnya, ia menagis. Bahkan terisak.

Kyungso ketakutan.

Tek!

Kyungsoo merasa semuanya menjadi gelap. Walaupun sekarang kyungsoo merasa matanya sudah terbuka, tapi ia hanya merasakan gelap. Bahkan ketika kepalanya ia edarkan ke segala arah, semuanya tetap gelap.

"Kai~" Ucapnya lagi ketakutan.

Kyungsoo, semakin merapat ke tembok. Menekuk lututnya dan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

"Hiks… Kai~ tolong…" Isaknya.

**.**

_Kai side…_

Kai sedang berada di sebuah kantin di gedung SM itu. Ia terlihat membawa dua kaleng minuman, yang sepertinya itu jus.

"Hai, Jongin!" Sapa seseorang. Ia menepuk pundak Kai dari belakang.

Kai menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Ah, hyung!" Serunya senang. Karena, orang yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya itu adalah seniornya, Lee Jinki. Atau sebut saja Ayam. Eh, salah. Maksudnya Onew, leader SHINee.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Onew. Tangannya terlihat sedang memegang sepiring kentang goreng.

"Aku sedang berlatih di practice room." Jawab Kai.

"Sendiri?" Tanya Onew lagi yang melihat dua kaleng minuman di tangan Kai.

Kai menggeleng. "Ani. Aku bersama Kyungsoo hyung, dia sedang menunggu di practice room." Jawab Kai lagi sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat dua kaleng minumannya.

"Oh, kalian free ya? Pantas saja ada disini, padahal aku tadi melihat Suho, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang pemotretan." Onew manggut-manggut.

"Hyung bertemu mereka? Ah, mereka pasti pulang malam." Desah Kai.

"Gwenchana, setidaknya ada Kyungsoo dan kau tidak sendiri. Kudengar masakannya enak, ya? Aku ingin mencicipinya, seenak masakan Key atau tidak?" Onew berucap setengah bercanda. Ia juga ingin membanggakan sang uke bukan?

"Hahaha." Kai tertawa. "Maaf hyung. Tapi menurutku, masakan Kyungsoo hyung lebih enak." Lanjutnya.

Onew menggeleng. "No! No! No! Tidak bisa! Key tetap yang paling enak masakannya. Ayam bumbu buatannya adalah nomor satu se-Korea." Ucapnya. Membela Key.

"Oh, tidak bisa hyung. Spaghetti-nya Kyungsoo hyung jauh lebih enak daripada ayam bumbu itu." Kai tidak mau kalah.

"Aish. Kau ini, dasar bocah. Aku belum mencoba masakan Kyungsoo. Kalau masakan Ryeowook hyung sih aku sering coba, dan rasanya benar-benar lezat. Nanti kalau aku ke dorm EXO, Kyungsoo harus memasakan sesuatu yang special untukku, ok?"

"Tentu saja, hyung!" Jawab Kai semangat. "Oia, hyung sedang apa disini? Apa member lain juga disini?" Tanya Kai heran saat menyadari kalau Onew hanya datang sendiri.

"Aku dipanggil manager hyung, biasa masalah jadwal. Member lain sedang sibuk masing-masing. Jonghyun dan Minho yang pergi membeli barang keperluan pribadi mereka, Key sedang membersihkan dorm, dan kembaranmu sedang tidur." Jawab Onew panjang.

Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak sadarkah Kai kalau ia sudah lebih dari setengah jam meninggalkan Kyungsoo? Apa ia tidak sadar akan sesuatu?

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kai? Salam untuk Kyungsoo. Annyeong…" Onew berlalu meninggalkan Kai. Sementara Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju practice room tempat dimana Kyungsoo menunggunya.

"Ah, seharusnya ruangan itu segera di perbaiki."

"Benar. Kalau berlama-lama seperti itu, dimana para artis SM akan berlatih?"

"Bahkan sekarang lampunya sedang mati."

"Haaa~ aku harus segara menghubungi CEO-nya."

"Segeralah panggil petugas untuk memperbaiki practice room."

Deg! Jantung kai berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar para pegawai SM membicarakan sesuatu. Dan itu adalah tentang practice room yang tadi menjadi tempatnya berlatih.

"Tunggu! Ada apa dengan practice room?" Kai dengan panik bertanya pada seorang namja yang tadi sedang membicarakan hal ini bersama kawannya lewat didepannya.

"Oh, Kai-sshi? Itu, tadi angin berhembus kencang, dan itu membuat pintu practice room tertutup sendiri dengan kencang. Dan yang aku dengar juga lampu di ruangan itu sedang mati. Entah kenapa." Jawab namja itu.

Kai panik, sangat panik. "Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo di dalam practice room?" Tanya Kai lagi, memastikan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-sshi? Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun."

Trang! Kai membuang dua kaleng minuman itu sembarangan. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah, kalau benar Kyungsoo terkurung di dalam. Kai yang mengajak Kyungsoo kemari, Kai yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, dan Kai yang terlalu lama pergi keluar.

Kai dengan cepat berlari ke practice room.

Sesampainya disana, dengan tanpa aba-aba, Kai berusaha mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan tubuhnya. Namun tidak bisa. Pintunya belum berhasil terbuka. Sekarang ia mencoba mendobrak dengan kakinya. Berulang kali ia melakukan itu. Pikirannya masih terpusat pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau kyungsoo benar-benar sedang berada di dalam? Tadi kyungsoo sudah bilang kalau Kyungsoo takut dan tidak ingin terkurung didalam sana sendiriran.

Brakkk! Akhirnya usaha Kai tidak sia-sia. Pintunya terbuka walaupun harus dengan cara didobrak dan pintunya sedikit rusak karena kaki Kai yang mendorongnya tadi.

"Hyung!" Serunya, memanggil Kyungsoo. Namun yang Kai lihat adalah gelap. Ia tidak menemukan hyungnya.

Mata Kai mengedar melihat sekeliling. Dengan cahaya yang terpantul dari luar, Kai menyipitkan matanya ke sosok yang merapat dengan tembok. "HYUNG!" Serunya panik setelah menyadari kalau itulah Kyungsoo.

Kai berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia segera memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Hyung! Mianhae, mianhae!" Bisik Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo menatap kai. Nafasnya seperti habis. Tubuhnya lemah. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kai merasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat. Karena ketakutannya pada ruangan seperti ini. "Kai." Bisiknya lirih.

Dan… Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hyung? Kyungsoo hyung?! HYUUUUUNNNNGGGG!" Teriak Kai saat ia tau kalau Kyungsoo pingsan saat setelah menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih.

Beberapa orang masuk ke practice room. Mereka menjadi panik setelah melihat kejadian didalam ruangan itu. "Kai-sshi? Ada apa?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kyungsoo hyung pingsan. Ia terkurung tadi disini dengan lampu yang padam. Sebaiknya kalian segera perbaiki ruangan ini, biar aku yang akan membawa Kyungsoo hyung ke dorm." Kata Kai bijak.

Orang-orang itu-pegawai SM- mengangguk mengerti, mereka segera memanggil petugas untuk memperbaiki ruangan dance itu. Sementara Kai yang panik, air matanya turun melewati pipinya. Ia sangat khawatir dan bersalah. Kai menggendong kyungsoo, keluar dari kantor SM dan segera ke Dorm menggunakan van pribadi EXO yang lain (karena satu lagi dipake Suho Baekhyun Sehun Chanyeol untuk pemotretan.)

**.**

_KaiDo Room_

Kyungsoo terbaring di kasurnya. Pakaiannya yang tadi dipakainya sudah Kai ganti dengan yang kering, karena tadi pakaian Kyungsoo basah sekali. Mata bulat Kyungsoo tertutup, tapi telihat jelas kalau Kyungsoo tadi habis menangis, sehingga menyebabkan matanya sembab. Raut wajahnya gelisah dan ketakutan. Dan, Kai yang menggenggam tangan kyungsoo merasakan kalau tangan itu sedikit bergetar.

"Hyung, ireonna~ maafkan aku hyung." Ucap Kai. Kai benar–benar menyesal sudah mengajak Kyungsoo menemaninya berlatih. Kalau saja ia tidak mengajak Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan melihat kyungsoo terbaring dengan wajah gelisah seperti itu. Dan ia malah aka melihat senyuman hangat Kyungsoo saat ia pulang dan kelelahan sebais berlatih dance. Ini salahnya, pikirnya!

Kai tau ketakuatan Kyungsoo saat di dalam ruangan dance tadi. Kyungsoo pernah bilang, kalau ia sedikit tidak suka dan agak takut kalau ia sendirian tanpa Kai di kamar ini. Dan Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung~"

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka. Tangannya sedikit demi sedikit bergerak, sehingga membuat Kai merasakannya. "Kai~" Panggil Kyungsoo saat matanya sudah terbuka penuh.

"Aku disni hyung, aku disini." Jawab Kai cepat sampai ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Grep! Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat, sangat erat. Membuat Kai sedikit sesak. Tapi Kai membiarkannya, karena ia tau kalau hyung tercintanya sedang dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kai. Jangan pergi terlalu lama. Aku takut." Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis, membuat pundak Kai basah.

Kai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan. "Hyung. Aku disini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu bersama hyung. Aku janji, hyung. Aku minta maaf karena kesalahanku, hyung jadi seperti ini. Mianhae…" Sesal Kai. Ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Berniat membuat Kyungsoo agar lebih tenang.

Lama sekali Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, sampai pelukan itu terlepas.. "Aku takut." Kyungsoo menunduk di hadapan Kai.

Cup! Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. "Jangan takut. Aku disini mulai sekarang." Kai tersenyum sambil membaringkan Kyungsoo dan menarik selimut Kyungsoo.

"Janji?" Kyungsoo masih terisak.

"Hm. Aku janji!" Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo, turun ke kelopak mata, dan juga kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo. "Istirahatlah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Ia menutup matanya lagi, mencoba beristirahat. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kai, seolah meminta agar Kai tidak meninggalkannya.

Kai tersenyum. "Mianhae, hyung." Tangan Kai yang satu lagi mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin nyaman dan rasa takut itu sedikit demi sedikit pudar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wew! Jelek T_T

Mianhae. Aku lebih suka versi WooGyu jadinya. Malah yang ini jelek banget. Maafkan aku ya, readers-deul… Tolong beri masukan tentang fict jelek bin abal ini…

Uhm… Oia, aku mau minta saran. Kalau aku bikin prekuel dari Special Moment gimana? Ada yang setuju tidak? Jadi ceritanya, sebelum mereka menjadi seperti yang diceritakan di Special Moment.

Sebenernya, aku udah nyelesaiin HunHan dan SuLay untuk prekuel itu. Kalau pada setuju, aku akan publish secepatnya. Hehe~

Kalau pada gak setuju dan pada gak mau, yah di batalin aja dan gak usah ada prekuel.. Haha, sebenernya itu Cuma ide selintas doang… Sekarang lagi dalam tahap nulis prekuel BaekYeol hehehee…

Yasudah, aku ucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah review di semua fict aku sebelumnya… Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.

Yang udah review di Afraid, jeongmal kamsahamnidaaaaaaaa *deepbow with kaisoo*

Dan, heii…! Aku sedang menyukai KaiKris! Oh wow~ couple brother-humor cocok banget buat mereka, diselingi KaiSoo dan TaoRis, khkhkhkhkh~ ada yang mau bikinin aku fict kaya gitu gak? Atau aku ajja yang bikin? Ahahaaa, author curcol terus nih… hehehe…

Oke… Gomawoyo, yeorubun… Arigatou, minna-san….

RCL buat fict ini, nde? Jaa~


End file.
